Un detalle una historia diferente
by Animatyk1y unica
Summary: Que pasaria si la curiosidad de dick lo llevara a perder su ojo derecho? Descubre lo aquí! Mal sumará y pero leelo se que te gustara


Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic sobre los… JOVENES TITANES! Bueno creo que eso ya lo había dicho en la descripción pero ta bien este fic esta hecho con base en que Dick cuando era pupilo de Batman sufrió algo que cambiara su vida como la conocemos literalmente lamentablemente no, no termina con kori si es triste pero tendría que cambiar demaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaasiado pero demaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalaaasiado la historia por cierto Este será un fic con contenido musical así que si no tienen ritmo les dejare las canciones en la descripción bueno en fin como no quiero dar mas de lo que debería volviendo al capitulo aquí se los dejo

La herida

Era una tarde normal en la canción Wayne ningún villano se había presentado Bruce entrenaba en él gimnasio y Dick miraba televisión Alfred se encontraba de viaje por lo que solo quedaban Bruce y Richard en la casa él chico contaba con doce años pero siempre era muy curioso de hecho eso lo llevo a descubrir que Bruce era Batman

Estaba tan aburrido que apago la televisión se levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar por la mansión cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de Bruce se quedo hay parado haciendo una lucha entre él y su curiosidad pero como siempre la curiosidad de aquel chico gano y no le quedo otra que entrar (como si no le gustara la idea XD) no había mucho que ver esta estaba completamente ordenada en comparación a la suya, pues a su habitación parecía que le paso una estampida huyendo de un tornado y luego él tornado paso por ahí miro a los alrededores talvez Bruce tenía muchos secretos pero para hallarlos en su habitación era necesario destruirla y luego volverla a construir siendo Richard tenia la capacidad para hacerlo la motivación y la curiosidad pero no él tiempo así que se sentó en la cama de su tutor y observo una caja y otra lucha se desato en su mente pero como de costumbre la curiosidad del pupilo gano abrió caja esta tenia armas de fuego como unos cuantos bag-rangs muy bien afilados estos tenían polvo se veía que tenían mucho tiempo ahí las armas ni los bag-rangs le sorprendieron pues los de la liga de la justicia le habían contado que Batman antes mataba, para conseguir es información tuvo que cambiar cosas (la mayoría de Batman) y amenazó a la mujer maravilla de lanzar su lazo a un lugar del que ni ella se podría salvar (me que sin ideas para donde lo iba a poner) pero la consiguió, se topo con algo al final de la caja este era una bat-rang con un pequeño motor este al sentir él calor humano se encendió y exigió -nombre-

Dick dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz robótica de él bat-rang otra pelea se desato en la mente del chico (adivinen quien gano) en la cual gano su curiosidad entonces le respondió a él bat-rang -Dick ,Dick Grayson – le contestó seguro

Al instante una luz roja se encendió en él bat-rang y casí instantáneamente comenzó a vibrar se elevo en él aire y se lanzo en contra del chico. Este con una ara de susto gracias a sus reflejos logro esquivar casi por completo él arma (me canse de escribir bat.. Ya saben que) pues cuando pasó le corto la mejilla dejando dos hilos de sangre en cuanto se dio cuenta de unas cuantas gotas que cayeron al suelo se toco la herida y sus ojos representaban miedo y horror y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo del cuarto de Bruce hacia la sala.

Bruce venia del gimnasio cuando escucho unos pasos corriendo volteo y su mirada ubico a Dick con unos hilos de sangre en la mejilla y casi valiéndose la sangre corría tan rápido que Bruce apenas tuvo una imagen clara de él en cuanto perdió a Dick de vista se propuso seguirlo para preguntarle por la cortada pero ya se imaginaba que había estado tocando sus cosas así que decidió seguir su camino una vez se cambio se percato de una caja en su cama entonces recordó lo que había en ella en un movimiento rápido reviso la caja y para su des fortuna esta le faltaba un arma, la mas peligrosa para ser precisos, entonces recordó que noto a Dick correr se sentó a su cama estresado deseando que no fuera eso por lo que corría él chico porque activo ese bat-rang que específicamente estaba diseñado para que en cuanto se nombrara un nombre fuera directo a matar a esa persona temía por la vida del chico mas porque ni sabia como desactivarlo ya que se desactivaba en cuanto la persona dejaba de respirar por tantas heridas después recordó que estos siempre empezaban por la cara eso reforzaba mas que él bat-rang estuviera atacando al chico escucho un ruido en su armario en cuanto lo abrió él arma salió volando Asia la sala donde debía estar Dick esquivo él arma y salido corriendo Asia la sala donde Dick esquivaba con todas sus fuerzas en cuanto Bruce llego observo como Dick corría saltando los sofás las mesas con jarrones no sabía que hacer si llegaba a alcanzar a su pupilo tendría que buscar uno nuevo y explicar a la prensa la causa de su muerte y so seria complicado se interpuso en él camino del chico, él niño lo esquivo con facilidad sabiendo que Bruce sabia que hacia él e disponía a atrapar él bat-rang con uno de sus guantes que e había puesto pero él bat-rang lo esquivo rompiendo un jarrón él sonido distrajo a Dick provocando e parara de correr además estaba cansado y muy agitado él bat-rang no paro como Dick estaba distraído este aprovecho y se le encajo en el ojo derecho de una manera muy dolorosa Bruce se arrodillo al suelo con cara de preocupado. Entonces Dick también e arrodillo pero él miro Asia él suelo y se arranco él bat-rang provocando que en su ojo se sintiera tal dolor que cuando no lo soporto más soltó un grito que resonó por toda la mansión de repente su grito se ahogo en llanto y voltio a ver a Bruce que salió de su shock en cuanto observo la cara del chico este estaba llorando y con su ojo derecho lloraba sangre Bruce con temor a que él chico se hiciera más daño se acerco a él pero cuando empezó a caminar Asia él, el bat-rang comenzó a vibrar en la mano del chico, Dick en cuanto observo él bat-rang lo lazo cubriéndose él rostro directo a los pies de su tutor y este instantáneamente lo piso rompiéndolo en dos partes, él hico lo observo y Bruce en ese momento se dio cuenta de que podía perder él ojo así que lo cargo y rápido lo subió a él auto para llevarlo al hospital

En él hospital :

Había llevado a Dick al hospital, durante una parte de él camino Dick no se dejaba de disculpar sobre haber espiado en su habitación pero como a medio camino él se había quedado callado lo cual le extraño al multimillonario ya que él reto de silencio del chico era de mas o menos 3 segundos a veces menos pero él silencio se rompió cuando él chico se comenzó a quejar de dolor pues por fin se había librado del shock.

En cuanto llegaron Bruce traía al niño en brazos entonces se acerco a la recepcionista una mujer de cabello color azabache unos zapatos blancos con tacón bajo y una falda azul con su bata

-señor Wayne en que lo puedo ayudar?-

-Dick tiene una herida en él ojo – le mostró al niño que dormía pues correr tanto mas todo él dolor lo había dejado exhausto

\- Que paso!?- pregunto él medico preocupado que había acabado de llegar. observando que del ojo derecho del niño salía sangre – enfermera!- le grito a su compañera una chica de cabello hasta los hombros de color chocolate unos pantalones azules con unos zapatos negros y blusa blanca (no olvidemos su gorrito jijiji) ella se acerco rápido y pareció que él medico le dio unas instrucciones luego le pidieron a Bruce al niño y lo pusieron en una camilla

Bruce estaba atento en Dick y en las caras de los enfermeros y doctores que habían llegado traido la camilla cuando de repente la recepcionista lo distrajo y le pregunto que fue lo que sucedió por un momento se quedo cayado no podía decirle lo del bat-rang así que le dijo una mentira- corría por la casa tropezó con una mesa con un jarrón y…. Luego pues lo rompió exploto y como él niño es curioso se arranco la pieza para ver porque dolía no me espero- le explico como si uniera sido lo que paso

-entendido – le contesto llenando unos formularios – calcula de cuan largo fue la pieza?- le pregunto amablemente

\- creo que de unos 15×2 centímetros pero solo se encajo la punta pero era muy filosa -le dijo con tristeza

-lo lamento…- la recepcionista fue interrumpida por la enfermera

-Disculpe él niño lo espera- le informo -clara terminaste de rellenar los formularios del señor?- le pregunto dirigiéndose a la recepcionista

-Solo me falta él nombre- le contesto

Bruce entendió y le contesto -Richard, Richard Grayson –

-entendido- le dijo tecleando en la computadora

-Muy bien si me permiten me llevare al señor Wayne- les informo con una sonrisa

-Que le hicieron a Dick?- pregunto un poco preocupado

-le diré en él camino acompáñeme – le contesto señalándole él camino

En eso se pusieron a caminar la enfermera le contó que Dick había perdido la vista de su ojo derecho pero e era posible que la recuperara solo que no se quitara la venda sino la sanación se detendría también e dijo que no debía de llorar porque soltaría sangre al menos unos meses después cuando legaron la enfermera lo invitó a pasar y alli estaba sentado en una pequeña cama mesa (ya saben esas del pediatra) movía sus piernas Asia adelante y hacia atrás cada una a su ritmo mirando fijamente a la enfermera que lo atendía como si le prestara atención cuando en realidad estaba en su primo mundo en cuanto él niño escucho unos pasos salió de su mente y volteo asía la puerta en cuanto me vio salto de la cama mesa y se dirimió a darle un fuerte abrazo a su tutor Bruce lo miro tenia una venda que cubría su ojo derecho dando una vuelta en diagonal pero como en ese momento él no estaba peinado sino que si cabello estaba todo revoloteado así que la venda no lo cubría y pensaba dejarlo así

En cuanto Bruce pago él niño ya lo esperaba en él auto le entregaron una hoja con los medicamentos y tratamientos cuidados y demás para Dick entonces volvieron a la mansión

Que les pareció!? X tarde mas o menos una semana en hacerlo no es por mis ideas tengo Demasiadas él problema es él tiempo por cierto esta historia se basa prácticamente en la analogía de Un pequeño detalle puede causar grandes circunstancias ósea la teoría del viaje en él tiempo cha chan bueno mi fracesita la él final (algunas historias traen francés otras historia extra)

Él tiempo: difícil de ganar fácil de perder

Lunita dice vayyyyyyy no es enserió vay


End file.
